The Warring States Period The Re Up
by Madison Lockheart
Summary: This is the remake of the historical events of the Sengoku era. It's just like my Romance Of The Three Kingdoms The Re Up, but this is about the Sengoku era. Help OC'S WANTED! Read and Review everybody! Now rated M for Strong Sexual Content and Violent Language ;)
1. The Battle Of Okehazama

The Warring States Period The Re Up

Hello everybody and welcome to yet another story from your favorite author Madison Lockheart :).Well I hope I'm your favorite author. This story is inspired from my Romance Of The Three Kingdoms The Re Up. For all the Samurai Warriors fans, I made this version for you guys! As usual I will have a created person in this story, but you guys can review and give me one of your created people to put in as well. Just like my other story, the characters in this do not age or get old. Everybody has their Samurai Warriors 3 looks. Except for Ranmaru who has his Samurai Warriors 2 outfit. Before we get started, there are 4 things you should all know in advance.

1. Everybody is alive from the start of the story

2. Some people might not die like they did historically.

3. The Ruler who unites the land may turn out different.

4. I might add some battles in the story.

Oh and one more thing, I would like to thank my dear friend RyanZyquop for his requests. I've been messaging him left to right. So he got his request in early. Don't worry RyanZyquop; Nobutoso will be in the story.

Enjoy everybody!

Chapter 1

Time: 3:43 a.m.

Place: Dengaku-hazama Owari Province

Event: The Battle Of Okehazama

Year: 1560

Oichi and the Oda troops were sitting in a room thinking about how this planned attack of Nobunaga's was going to work.

"Lord Nobunaga must have a death wish." A troop said.

"I'm sure my brother will come through victorious. He is very sure of his plans." Oichi said.

They suddenly heard an instrument playing next door.

"What is that?" Katsuie asked.

"He must be doing the atsumori dance." Oichi said.

Nobunaga was indeed doing the atsumori dance, and as usual Noh was in the room watching him. Nobunaga finished the dance and looked at Noh.

"It is time." Nobunaga said.

Noh chuckled and nodded her head. Nobunaga walked over to Noh and gently kissed her.

"What will you do, if you die?" Noh asked.

Nobunaga just laughed and exited the room.  
It was pouring rain outside. Then on top of that, It was almost 4:00 in the morning which meant it was very dark and hard to see. Nobunaga was walking down the hallway. He was headed for the back door, when he saw his daughter Samhime. She was 5'0 tall. She has long dark black hair. She is 16 years old and has a very voluptuous body. She has violet eyes. She wears a very tight bra with a short black sweater over it and a short black skirt with a pink belt and not to mention she wears pink fuzzy leg warmers from the knees down. That is very unusual clothes for her time. Nobunaga is proud to have raised a daughter like her. If only she didn't look so easy to guys.

"Just where are you going?" Nobunaga asked.

"I'm going outside to prepare the horses for the march." Sam said.

"And just who said you could go exactly?" Nobunaga asked.

"Umm, Nobody but I really want to go with you." Sam said looking sad.

"Why should I let you come with me? Your mother might need you here at the camp." Nobunaga said.

"Daddy please, I want to go with you!" Sam begged.

Nobunaga started laughing. He loved it when his daughter looked and acted very vulnerable.

"Okay, you can go." Nobunaga said. He kissed Sam on the forehead and walked off.

Sam walked outside to the horse barn and spotted her older brother Nobutoso. He is 21 years old. He is 5'7 tall. He almost looks like a carbon copy of Nobunaga. He has bushy chin hair. He also has Dark Black hair in the style of a ponytail similar to Jiang Wei's in Dynasty Warriors 7 and dark brown eyes. He acts just like his father, but in a less serious tone.

"Brother, what are you doing with the horses?" Sam asked.

"Making sure they are ready for the march." Nobutoso responded.

"Oh, I was coming to do the same thing." Sam said.

"How do you think father's plan is going to work?" Nobutoso asked.

Sam looked up at the sky. "In this kind of weather, I think it will succeed. All this rain and fog will give us an advantage. Yoshimoto won't be able to see us through the fog."

Nobutoso looked at Sam and nodded.

"Would you look at this. My kids are having a conversation." Nobunaga said walking up behind them.

"Dad, what is it that you picture for this land?" Nobutoso asked.

Nobunaga didn't respond. He just simply looked at Nobutoso.

"I think he doesn't know." Sam said.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You will see what I picture sooner than you think." Nobunaga said while patting both of them on the head.

He began walking towards a brown horse. Sam and Nobutoso looked at each other very puzzled. They both got on the other horses. They rode to the front of the castle and saw everybody else on horses waiting for them.

"Why are you bringing your children with us?" Toshiie asked.

"They wanted to accompany me so I let them." Nobunaga said.

Noh began walking out of the castle.

"Good luck to you guys, I hope you all make it back alive." Noh said smiling.

"Thanks mom. Father's plan is foolproof. Yoshimoto is too much of a fool to see through this." Nobutoso said.

Noh nodded her head and smiled at him. She was very proud of her son. Everybody began riding off towards the Imagawa main camp. Sam rode up next to Nobunaga.

"Daddy, it is very muddy out here. My horse is having a hard time walking through this." Sam complained.

"Then kill the horse." Nobunaga said.

Sam gasped loudly.

"Why would I do that?!" Sam asked looking comically angry.

"If it's useless then kill it." Nobunaga said.

Sam didn't respond. She couldn't believe what he said. What kind of man would kill a horse just for not wanting to walk in mud? That's animal cruelty!

"Daddy! Is that the way you are going to rule the land once you get it?" Sam asked.

Nobunaga reached over and brushed Sam's cheek with his hands. Sam flinched at that.

"Daddy! Why do you like to touch me so much?!" Sam asked.

"Hahaha! I'm just admiring my beautiful daughter. Did I make you angry with the horse comment?" Nobunaga laughed.

"Truthfully, you kinda did." Sam said.

Nobunaga just laughed and continued riding his steed towards the Imagawa camp.

"Father look! I can see Imagawa banners off this cliff!" Nobutoso exclaimed.

Nobunaga looked over and saw the banners. He also saw the troops lazing around the camp and acting stupid. They probably were drunk.

"Alright everybody. Let's ride down this hill and slaughter these fools!" Nobunaga shouted.

They began picking up their pace. Their horses began running and before long, they reached the Imagawa main camp. Nobunaga was in front of everybody as they entered. He instantly sprang into action. He cut the head off a troop and began searching for Yoshimoto. Nobutoso just finished taking down three troops at the same time. He then spotted Yoshimoto running for a horse.

"Father! There's Yoshimoto! He's trying to escape!" Nobutoso yelled.

Nobunaga began running towards him. Yoshimoto began screaming and panicking while trying to mount the horse. Nobunaga almost reached him when Yoshimoto's retainer, Li Naomori jumped out of nowhere and started battling him. He was putting up a formidable fight with Nobunaga. Yoshimoto in the meantime, just mounted his horse and was about to ride off, when Nobutoso cut the horse's head off to prevent it from riding off. Yoshimoto shrieked and ran towards a table. Nobutoso chased him. They were on each side of the table, Yoshimoto was trying to get away but Nobutoso wasn't making it easy. Nobunaga was still battling Li Naomori. Then out of nowhere, an arrow came out of nowhere and pierced Li Naomori in the head. Nobunaga turned around and Sam still holding her bow.

"Yay! I finally hit something!" Sam shouted while jumping up and down.

Nobunaga just grinned and gave her a thumps up. The rest of the Oda army was battling the Imagawa troops. Nobutoso and Yoshimoto were still on opposite sides of a table screaming words at each other. Suddenly, Yoshimoto made a break for it. If only he knew Nobunaga was right behind him. Before he could make a sound, Nobunaga raised his sword and struck. Yoshimoto's head fell off his shoulders and to the ground. Sam walked over and saw Yoshimoto's head.

"Eww! That is so gross!" She shrieked.

"What that his head is on the ground?" Nobutoso asked.

"No, it's nasty because I can see inside his body now that the head is gone." Sam said covering her nose. "Why does his blood stink so damn much?!"

Nobutoso and Nobunaga started laughing. Sam just continued looking disgusted.

"Lord Nobunaga! You're plan worked. We are victorious!" Katsuie shouted. He rose his axes up high.

Nobunaga grinned and started chuckling.

"Of course Daddy's plan worked. He's Nobunaga after all." Sam said hugging him.

Nobutoso started clapping. Nobunaga reached over and hugged them tightly. He kissed Sam on the lips.

"Daddy! You're embarrassing me!" Sam complained while laughing.

Nobutoso continued laughing.

"I love you guys." Nobunaga said to Nobutoso and Sam.

"Awww!" The Oda troops cooed.

"Three cheers for the Fool Of Owari!" Toshiie shouted.

Nobunaga looked over at him. He never liked that nickname. Toshiie cleared his throat.

"I mean Lord Nobunaga." Toshiie said.

Everybody began cheering.

There's chapter 1 for you guys. I hope you all enjoyed it.

RyanZyquop I hope you loved Nobutoso's appearance.

As you guys can tell, Nobunaga loves his kids very much. He especially loves Sam.

Make sure to review the chapter and give me one of your characters for the story.

Describe them like this:

Name

Age

Gender

What army they serve

Friends, enemies, etc.

Personality and appearance.

The deadline for character requests is Nagashino.

Review the chapter everybody!

I love you all for reading :)

Bye!


	2. The Siege Of Inabayama Castle Part 1

The Warring States Period The Re Up

Chapter 1

Time: 7:44 p.m.

Place: Mt. Inaba, Mino Province

Event: The Siege Of Inabayama Castle

Year: Fall 1567

Nobunaga approached Katsuie and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes my lord?" Katsuie asked.

"Go find Hideyoshi and bring him to me. I have a very important task for him." Nobunaga said.

"As you wish." Katsuie said. He turned around and walked off.

Nobunaga noticed Noh behind him. He walked up to her and before he could speak, Oichi popped up out of nowhere.

"Lady Noh? Why would you fight against your own family?" Oichi asked.

"Because I have chosen my future, my heart is here with my husband. I no longer wish to be a Saito." Noh responded with a smile on her face.

"But, how could you smile at a time like this? Your family could get killed. Won't you miss them?" Oichi asked very confused.

Noh didn't respond to that. She just looked at Nobunaga as if she wanted him to answer the question.

"The Saito are worthless and deserve to be cut down." Nobunaga said putting his arm around Noh.

Oichi still had questions that she wanted Noh to answer. But before she could ask another one, Katsuie and Hideyoshi walked over.

"You needed something my lord?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Yes. Before we make our last move to crush the Saito, I need you to build a castle tonight." Nobunaga requested.

"W-W-Wait a minute! You want me to build a castle in one freaking night?!" Hideyoshi gasped.

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Nobunaga said.

Hideyoshi knew there was no way he could say no to Nobunaga. So he just slowly nodded his head.

"Good. The equipment is over there. I highly advise you to start is when the sun goes down. So the enemy won't see you." Nobunaga said.

"Ok my lord." Hideyoshi said. He began walking towards his equipment and looked at the ground. "How the hell am I gonna build a castle in one night?"

"Father? Have you seen Sam?" Nobutoso asked.

"She's over there talking to Hideyoshi." Nobunaga said pointing in Sam's direction.

Nobutoso walked over to Sam.

"What's up Sam? What are the battle plans for today?" Nobutoso asked.

"Well there are no plans for the rest of the day. Except Hideyoshi has to build a castle tonight." Sam said.

"IN ONE NIGHT?!" Nobutoso gasped.

Sam laughed. "Yup. Hideyoshi sure has his work cut out for him."

"Don't worry kids. I'll finish it in time." Hideyoshi smiled.

"Who are you calling kids?!" Nobutoso asked.

"Well you guys are very young. Sam is 16 and you're 17." Hideyoshi said.

"I'm 21!" Nobutoso growled.

"Oh, I forgot. You guys grow up so fast." Hideyoshi laughed. He patted them on the head and walked off.

"Why does everybody like to pat us on the head like we are dogs?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but it annoys the hell out of me." Nobutoso said.

Nobunaga walked over to them. "I want you two to help Hideyoshi." He announced.

"What?! That'll be too hard. If we have to build a castle in one night, that involves a lot of moving and we will be sleepy." Sam complained.

"What's wrong with that? Hard work pays off." Nobunaga said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't want to do it." Nobutoso said.

"Fine, you don't have to." Nobunaga said.

"Good, because-" Sam started.

"I want you Nobutoso to sharpen the blades and Sam is going to help Hideyoshi. No exceptions." Nobunaga said.

"What?!" Nobutoso and Sam yelled at the same time.

"I will not raise lazy children. You are going to do what I say and don't talk back." Nobunaga voice sounded firm now.

"But I'm already grown up." Nobutoso said.

"Yeah, but you are still my son and you still serve under me. Therefore you do what I say and shut up!" Nobunaga said.

Nobutoso smacked his lips and stormed off.

"And fix that attitude of yours!" Nobunaga yelled after him.

Sam just stared at Nobunaga. She couldn't believe the man he had turned into. He normally didn't get this mad with them.

"Daddy? Are you mad at us?" Sam asked.

Nobunaga looked at her and smiled. Sam looked puzzled, why was he smiling.

"I love you Sam." Nobunaga said, pulling her into an embrace.

Sam was completely lost. Her father shows her too much affection. She knows Nobunaga is an unpredictable man, but this is a little too unpredictable.

"Why are you hugging me? You just completely blew up on us." Sam said.

"But I love you." Nobunaga said. He started brushing Sam's cheeks with the back of his hand.

Nobunaga really loved his daughter. He loved her so much it scared him. He loved her exactly the way she was. He couldn't picture her any other way.

"Why are you looking at me like that daddy?" Sam asked.

Nobunaga gently kissed her on the mouth. Sam was completely floored by that. Why is he doing this? She is his daughter! Before Sam could respond, Nobunaga walked off.

"Well that was weird." Sam said to herself.

Nobutoso was storming towards his tent, when he spotted Kaguya Saito. She was sitting in a corner humming a melody. He approached her and waved.

"Hey Kaguya, what you up to?" He asked.

"Just being at peace with myself." She responded.

"Oh, are you going to participate in tomorrow's battle?" Nobutoso asked.

Kaguya shrugged her shoulders. She continued humming. Nobutoso just looked confused and walked off. Kaguya got up and walked towards Hideyoshi. He was rushing to get supplies in order. She was more than confused at this.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Hideyoshi flinched when he heard her call him. He spun around and looked at her.

"I am getting these supplies ready. I have to build a castle tonight." Hideyoshi said.

"IN ONE NIGHT?!" She asked.

"Yeah, I've heard that statement enough already." Hideyoshi said rolling his eyes.

"Do you need any help?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes, you can help me by calling Sam over here. She's supposed to be helping me build it." Hideyoshi said.

Kaguya walked off to go get Sam. Hideyoshi in the meantime got all the engineers ready. He had a long night ahead of him. Sam began walking towards him.

"Are you ready to go?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I suppose." Sam said rolling her eyes.

They began walking out of the camp. The Oda army waved goodbye as they walked off. Nobunaga was in his tent reviewing his strategy plan with Toshiie, Katsuie, and Keiji.

"That plan sounds like it can't fail." Toshiie said.

"Yeah it definitely can't fail assuming Hideyoshi can build that castle tonight." Katsuie said.

"Don't worry he will." Nobunaga said.

"Who's helping him build the castle?" Toshiie asked.

"Some engineers and Sam." Nobunaga said.

"Speaking of Sam, Nobutoso was complaining to me earlier. He said that you are getting too cruel now." Toshiie said.

Nobunaga just laid down on his back and stared at the top of the tent. "It's not my fault that I want the best for my kids." He said.

"What do you want for them?" Toshiie asked.

"Well if I die early, I am passing down my legacy to Nobutada." Nobunaga announced.

"Wait a minute! Nobutada? Why not Nobutoso?" Keiji asked.

"Nobutoso is not my first son, Nobutada is." Nobunaga said.

Keiji, Katsuie, and Toshiie looked at each other with shocked faces.

"Why are you guys looking shocked? You all should've known." Nobunaga said.

"But…Nobutoso is more-" Katsuie wanted to say it but he couldn't. He didn't want Nobunaga mad at him.

"More what?" Nobunaga asked.

"Nothing." Katsuie said looking away.

"What about your daughter?" Toshiie asked.

Nobunaga didn't respond. He did not yet know what he wanted for Sam. He never thought about Sam's future. He finally sat up and looked at them.

"I want Sam to stay single forever." Nobunaga said.

"Why?" Katsuie gasped.

"Because she is my daughter and I don't want her with anybody else. She is mine." Nobunaga said.

"Okay my lord, now you are creeping me out." Toshiie said scratching the back of his head.

Nobunaga just chuckled at that statement. He didn't know why but he doesn't want to see Sam married. Maybe it's the father nature inside him. Or maybe it's something he can't yet explain.

Well there is Chapter 2. This is part one of The Siege Of Inabayama Castle.

I know I skipped the Battle Of Kawanakajima, because that battle is slighty boring.

Nobunaga loves his Sam doesn't he ;) But then again, Nobunaga is an unpredictable man.

I hope each and every one of you guys enjoyed it. I hope you liked Kaguya Saito's appearance "Hello world"

Please review the chapter and tell me your thoughts. Don't forget, I'm still taking character requests.

I love you all for reading! Bye my loves :)


	3. The Siege Of Inabayama Castle Part 2

The Warring States Period The Re Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors (Duh!)**

Chapter 3

* * *

**Time: 9:32 p.m.**

**Place: Site Of The Soon To Be Sunomata Castle**

**Event: Hideyoshi Building The Castle**

Hideyoshi finished putting the foundation for the castle down. Now all he had to do now was begin building it. He assigned the engineers to their tasks and he got to his. Sam on the other hand was standing there complaining about how cold it was.

"Master Hideyoshi! I told you I'm cold. I want a sweater." Sam pouted.

Hideyoshi stopped hammering a nail in and looked at her. "I told you to bring a longer sweater. That sweater you are wearing is too short. It shows almost all of you belly." Hideyoshi said. He was getting very agitated with her complaining.

Sam scoffed at him. "Whatever. You better finish this castle tonight, or daddy will be angry." She said.

Hideyoshi looked at her. "How do you know your father will be angry?" Hideyoshi asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "That's just the way he is. If something is deemed useless, kill it." Sam said looking down.

"How do you feel about that? Do you agree with him?" Hideyoshi asked.

Sam shook her head slowly. "I just think there is a better way to go about things besides killing them right away. Before you kill somebody, you should try negotiations." Sam explained.

Hideyoshi looked at her. She is very intelligent to be a 16 year old. He nodded his head slowly. He agreed with her slightly.

"I think that's a little too harsh too. But I also think Lord Nobunaga knows what he's doing as well. He has great power and he damn sure knows how to use it."

"Yeah, he'll make you submit to him by brute force. That's not even necessary." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"You're not very fond of your father are you?" Hideyoshi asked.

Sam looked at him. "Who said that? All I said was I don't agree with what he does. That doesn't mean I don't like him." Sam said.

"Well he has very high hopes for you. You should appreciate him." Hideyoshi said.

"Yeah he has high hopes for me alright. He probably wants me to himself, judging by the way he kisses me and all. I never knew fathers kissed their daughters on the lips slowly and gently." Sam said sarcastically.

Hideyoshi didn't know how to answer that. He was also confused about Nobunaga's actions towards her. Nobunaga acted like Sam was his wife instead of his daughter.

"Your father is….an unpredictable man." Hideyoshi said. He began building again.

**(Oda Camp)**

Kaguya began walking to her tent when Nobutoso called her. She walked over to him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I completely forgot, you're Tatsuoki's daughter." Nobutoso said.

Kaguya nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, I am Tatsuoki's daughter. But now I am an Oda general, therefore I must go to battle against my family." Kaguya said.

Nobutoso looked at her shocked. "Then that means you're mine and Sam's cousin." Nobutoso said.

"I am?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes! Noh is Tatsuoki's aunt and you are Tatsuoki's daughter, so that makes you our cousin!" Nobutoso explained. He grabbed Kaguya and began hugging her.

"Welcome to the family cousin." Nobutoso said. He walked to his tent and laid down.

Kaguya walked over to Noh. She tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Noh turned around and stared at her.

"You didn't tell me you were my auntie." Kaguya said.

Noh gasped. "I forgot! Hey Kaguya! I knew you looked familiar." Noh said.

She began telling Kaguya stories about when Kaguya was little; Noh would take her to some tea house and buy her all kinds of meals and tea. Kaguya smiled as they reminisced about those memories.

**(Sunomata Castle)**

Hideyoshi and his engineers were sweating like workhorses. Why did this have to be done in one night?! Sam walked over to them with lemonade.

"I thought you guys might want a glass of lemonade." Sam said carrying the tray.

The engineers ran towards her and grabbed a glass of lemonade. They began saying thank you over and over as they drank. Hideyoshi grabbed the last glass on the tray.

"Well thank a lot Hideyoshi. That was my glass!" Sam pouted.

"Oh….Thank you for the lemonade." Hideyoshi said with a goofy smile on his face.

Sam smacked her lips and gave him a glare. "So how is the castle going for you so far?" She asked.

Hideyoshi began scratching the back of his head. "Umm, we are doing well for now." Hideyoshi said.

Sam inspected the current state of the castle. The first story was almost done being built. She was surprised they did all that in this short amount of time. She put the tray down and walked back over to him.

"Do you need any help?" Sam asked.

Hideyoshi finished putting a piece of flooring down and looked back at her. "Nah, it's okay. You don't have to help." He said.

"Then why did you bring me here if you didn't need my assistance?" Sam asked.

"Your father told you to come not me. Besides, I needed somebody to talk to anyways." Hideyoshi said.

Sam rolled her eyes. It was way too cold out there to be just standing there. Suddenly, Hideyoshi heard the bushes rumbling.

"Did you hear that?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Hear what?" Sam whispered.

"I heard an enemy in the bushes."

"How are you sure it is an enemy?"

Hideyoshi began walking towards the bushes. Sam grabbed her bow and arrow and began following him. Hideyoshi slowly parted the bushes and looked inside. Nobody was there. Then, he heard running, he peeked behind the bush, and saw a messenger running.

"It's a messenger! Kill him!" Hideyoshi shouted.

Hideyoshi and Sam began chasing him. The messenger ran around a corner and tripped. Before he could get back up to run, Hideyoshi snatched him up.

"Who are you?" Hideyoshi asked.

The messenger didn't respond. He just looked the other way. Hideyoshi began shaking him rapidly.

"Tell me who you are!" Hideyoshi demanded.

"H-Hanbei." The messenger responded.

"Who?" Sam asked raising her left eyebrow.

"Hanbei!" He shouted.

"Well Hanbei. You are going back to the Oda camp right now." Hideyoshi said.

He instructed the Oda troops to take him back to the camp.

"That was a cute little boy." Sam said.

Hideyoshi glared at her. "You were checking out somebody that was about to rat us out?" He asked.

Sam began giggling. They walked back to Sunomata castle. Hideyoshi got right back to work. Sam sat down against a stack of lumber.

"Are you sure you have enough lumber?" Sam asked.

Hideyoshi looked at the stack of lumber and shrugged. "We should have enough." He said.

"What if you don't?" Sam asked.

"You know what? You are really good for making somebody doubt something." Hideyoshi said.

"You know me well." Sam giggled.

As time passed, the lumber got low. They needed more lumber and quick, if this castle had to be done by the end of the night. Sam walked to Hideyoshi and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Master Hideyoshi, we are out of lumber. What do we do now?" She asked.

Hideyoshi stood back and looked at the current state of the castle. They finished the first story, they just had to finish the top now. Hideyoshi didn't know where he was going to get lumber from now. Hideyoshi and Sam ran back to the Oda camp and approached Nobunaga.

"Daddy, we ran out of lumber. What are we going to do now?" Sam asked.

Nobunaga smiled. "The prisoner Hanbei told me that the Saito supply depot is camped close to where Sunomata is being built. You guys can go in there and steal their lumber." Nobunaga said.

"Wait a minute! Why are we going to steal their lumber? It belongs to them not us." Sam said.

Nobunaga and Hideyoshi gave her shocked looks.

"Are you that crazy? Do you think I care if it is their lumber? Go get that lumber!" Nobunaga ordered.

Hideyoshi and Sam left the camp. They continued walking until Sam had a question burning in her mind.

"How are we going to know where it is? He didn't give us a definite description." Sam said.

"I don't know, but we'll know when we get there." Hideyoshi said.

As Hideyoshi and Sam continued looking for the enemy supply depot Nobunaga sat in the Oda camp getting impatient. He didn't know if Hideyoshi and Sam made it there yet. He couldn't wait any longer, so he called Kaguya and Nobutoso over.

"I need you guys to steal the lumber from the Saito army supply depot." Nobunaga said.

"I thought you sent Hideyoshi and Sam there?" Kaguya asked.

"I did, but I don't know if they made it yet. Just in case, I want you two to go." Nobunaga said.

Nobutoso sighed. "Fine. We'll go." He said.

"Wait. How are we supposed to know where it is?" Kaguya asked.

"Take that Saito prisoner with you." Nobunaga said pointing at Hanbei.

Kaguya and Nobutoso grabbed Hanbei.

"Hey! Easy on the clothes." Hanbei demanded.

"You're coming with us; you are going to show us where the Saito supply depot is." Nobutoso said.

"Why? I was sleeping." Hanbei said.

"Or we could kill you right now." Nobutoso said.

Hanbei took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Fine, let us be on our way." He said.

They exited the camp and began walking through the forest. Meanwhile, Hideyoshi and Sam were lost inside a different forest. It was so many trees, they didn't know where to go.

"I think we are lost." Sam said.

"Don't be ridiculous. We can't be lost, I know where I'm going." Hideyoshi said weakly.

Sam didn't believe him for a second. She knew they were lost. Especially by the scared look on Hideyoshi's face.

"I can't hear anything Hideyoshi, which means we are lost." Sam said.

"Like I said, I don't get lost. Just follow me and we will make it." Hideyoshi responded.

Sam rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Whatever you say…" She said sarcastically.

"Okay seriously Sam, that eye rolling has got to stop." Hideyoshi said.

**(Nobutoso, Kaguya, and Hanbei)**

They finally made it into the forest. Now it was time for Hanbei to do his part and show them the supply depot.

"Alright, now it's time you hold your end of the deal." Nobutoso said looking at Hanbei.

"What deal? We never had a deal, you forced me to come with you." Hanbei argued.

Nobutoso pulled his sword out and pointed it at Hanbei. "Or you can be left for dead in the forest." He said.

"Grr…fine. The Saito's supply depot is in the back of the forest. So keep going straight and you're sure to find it." Hanbei said.

They began walking in the direction he gave them.

"Wow, why would they camp in the back of a forest?" Kaguya asked.

"Maybe they thought we would never look in a forest." Nobutoso said.

"Well everything is stupid about the Saito army, their camping, their clothes, their weapon choices, their food, and especially their officers." Kaguya blurted out.

"I can hear you." Hanbei quickly said after Kaguya finished saying that.

Nobutoso and Kaguya looked at each other and began laughing. They finally saw a fortress at the end of the forest.

Hideyoshi and Sam had also finally found the fortress.

"What do we do now? We can't go in there and steal lumber ourselves?" Sam asked.

"I should've thought about bring troops with us before we got here…" Hideyoshi said.

"Damn right you should've thought about that! What the hell is wrong with you? You plan on going in there with only two of us?! How in the world did you get to the level of the Oda army you're on?!" Sam screamed.

"Will you lower your voice little girl?" Hideyoshi hissed.

Sam folded her arms. "I will lower my voice when you tell me how we are about to get this lumber." She replied.

"You brought your arrow with you right?" Hideyoshi asked.

"You see it don't you?" Sam remarked.

"You can shoot them from a distance." Hideyoshi suggested.

"You must be drunk off something if you think I'm going to risk my life by shooting somebody and getting caught." Sam hissed.

"Fine, then you can go back and explain to your father how you completely failed us tonight." Hideyoshi said.

"Me? I failed us? You're the one who was put in charge of this ludicrous plot anyways." Sam shouted.

"I heard an enemy outside the garrison…" A Saito troop said.

"Oh no, we gotta hide." Hideyoshi said.

"Hide where exactly?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…do you have any ideas?" Hideyoshi asked panicking.

"We can hide in that tree." Sam said pointing at a tree.

Hideyoshi quickly started climbing the tree. Sam was climbing behind him, until a branch she stood on snapped and she fell from the tree.

"Sam are you okay?" Hideyoshi asked quietly.

"No…" Sam said wiping all the dirt out of her hair.

"There's the enemy!" A Saito General yelled pointing at Sam.

The troops began grabbing her and attempting to drag her back to the garrison. Sam kept trying to break free of their grip but it didn't work. Hideyoshi watched from the tree in horror. He didn't know what to do. He could watch Sam get kidnapped, or he could attempt to help her and get kidnapped too. He knew he was no match for all those men. Hideyoshi took a deep breath and was about to jump down to help her, when Nobutoso and Kaguya burst onto the scene and began striking the troops down. Nobutoso struck the last troop down and looked back at his sister.

"You okay sister?" Nobutoso asked.

"Yes I'm just fine." Sam responded. She began looking around very rapidly.

"What's wrong?" Kaguya asked.

"Where is that coward Hideyoshi?" Sam asked.

"Up here…." Hideyoshi announced. He hopped out the tree and smiled. "I'm glad you made it out alive."

Sam slapped him as hard as she could.

"What the hell was that for?" Hideyoshi cried.

"You were going to let those bastards kill me!" Sam yelled.

"Okay you know what; we can do this arguing later. Right now we have to grab that lumber and get the hell out of here." Kaguya said.

They ran inside the garrison and began stashing the lumber. Kaguya looked at Hanbei.

"What?" Hanbei asked.

"You better start stashing this lumber too." Kaguya replied.

They finished robbing the Saito blind of their lumber and made it back to Sunomata. Hideyoshi gave all the lumber to the engineers and he continued working where he left off.

"You did well for a prisoner…" Kaguya said to Hanbei.

"Don't remind me." Hanbei growled.

Nobutoso walked over to Sam. "We are about to head back to the camp. Will you be alright here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Daddy may have a task for you when you get back." Sam laughed.

"Don't jinx me! It's way too late to be running errands for him. Besides, he gets on my nerves anyway." Nobutoso said.

"Yeah he sorta gets on my nerves too. But he is our father so what can we do." Sam shrugged.

"We can stand up to him." Nobutoso suggested.

"Uhhh….I don't think that's such a good idea." Sam giggled.

"Probably not, anyways I'll see you two later." Nobutoso said.

Sam watched as Nobutoso, Kaguya, and Hanbei made their way back to the camp. She turned around to face Hideyoshi.

"Do you have an estimated time for this castle to be done?" Sam asked.

"No! That whole run out of lumber thing blew us way off course." Hideyoshi responded.

Sam shrugged and sat down against a tree and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was sleep. Hideyoshi walked over and covered her with a blanket so she won't be cold.

**(7:21 a.m.)**

"BEHOLD THE CASTLE THAT WAS BUILT IN ONE DAY! WHAT GENIUS COULD'VE DONE THIS YOU SAY? IT'S HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI WE PRAISE! BUT WHO BUILT THE CASTLE IN JUST ONE DAY? IT'S HIDEYOSHI, HIDEYOSHI WE PRAISE…HE BUILT THE CASTLE IN JUST ONE DAY!" Hideyoshi cheered.

Sam woke up and began wiping her eyes. "Could you keep you terrible singing at a low volume please?!" Sam demanded. Before she could insult his singing further, she saw the castle. "You actually built the castle in just one day." She said amazed.

Nobunaga and his men arrived on the scene. Nobunaga smiled at the castle. Nobunaga instructed his men to attack the Saito clan immediately.

"Why don't you let them rest before you send them to attack the Saito?" Sam asked.

"They can have all the rest they want when they bring back the victory." Nobunaga responded.

Needless to say that the Saito clan fell that day. The Oda army also got some more generals in the process. Such as Ranmaru and Mitsuhide.

(Oda After War Banquet)

The Oda army was eating and having splendid conversations, when Nobunaga rose his glass.

"I want to give a special thanks to Hideyoshi today. Without him building Sunomata right on the other side of the Saito army, we would've had to work even harder for victory today." Nobunaga said.

"Yeah, we would've had to work alright…" Nobutoso said under his breath. Sam gently elbowed him.

Hideyoshi began smiling brightly. He knew now that he won Nobunaga's full trust.

"As a reward for your work Hideyoshi, I am giving you some land to governor yourself, and Hanbei will be your assigned strategist." Nobunaga said.

"Wait a minute! Hanbei is what?" Hanbei shrieked.

"Did I stutter?" Nobunaga snapped back.

Hanbei put his head down. He wished he never got caught by the Oda.

"Now are you going to shut up or do you want me to shut you up?" Nobunaga asked.

Hanbei didn't respond, Nobunaga knew what that meant, so he turned to face Hideyoshi again.

"I hope you continue to do your loyal service for me." Nobunaga said.

Hideyoshi bowed his head. "I will my lord, and thank you for having so much trust in me." He said.

* * *

**Finally! Chapter 3 is over!**

**Sorry I took so long with this, I am too occupied with writing The Adventures Of Han Academy and my most viewed story Romance Of The Three Kingdoms The Re Up.**

**Thank you for all your character requests…I will put them in as soon as possible :)**

**Review the chapter.**

**I love you all for reading :)**


	4. The Battle Of Anegawa Part 1

The Warring States Period The Re Up

Chapter 4

* * *

**Time: 8:46 a.m.**

**Place: Owari Province**

**Year: July 14, 1570**

Samhime woke up to the sound of Nobunaga yelling loudly. Whatever Nobunaga was screaming about, it had to be really serious. Samhime got up and walked into the living room.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Samhime asked.

Nobunaga whirled his head back around towards Samhime. "It's your stupid auntie Oichi! She has taken off with Nagamasa. Now she won't come back!" Nobunaga hollered.

"What's wrong with her not coming back? She married the man, and now she's in love." Samhime shrugged.

"We are about to go to war with the Azai-Asakura alliance and she is refusing to come back with us! She is choosing some man over her own family!" Nobunaga screamed.

Toshiie sat against the wall looking like he didn't know what to do. Katsuie walked next to him and sat down.

"It's okay, our lord is just furious right now." Katsuie whispered.

"Why are we going to war with the Azai? Last I checked they were our allies." Nobutoso asked.

"Well they have betrayed our alliance!" Nobunaga yelled.

"How?" Nobutoso asked.

"They are threatening to attack us if we help the Tokugawa. The Asakura is attacking the Tokugawa. We can't leave our longtime friends of the Tokugawa to die to the Asakura!" Nobunaga fussed.

"My lord, if I could make a suggestion…" Mitsuhide began.

"You shut up! I don't want to hear any suggestions! I want you all to get your armor ready and get ready to go to war." Nobunaga said.

Mitsuhide looked away and frowned. He was sick of Nobunaga disrespecting him.

"Daddy, we are not about to go to war against Oichi." Samhime argued.

"Well then, if Oichi is smart she will stay the hell out of the battle then." Nobunaga responded. He turned around and stormed out of the living room.

"All that screaming was unnecessary." Nobutoso said.

"Not really, it is his sister that he's talking about." Keiji said yawning.

"What do we do now?" Toshiie asked.

"What kind of question is that? You just heard Lord Nobunaga say get ready to march." Katsuie responded.

"Ugh….This is going to be a long day." Toshiie said walking out of the room.

"I betcha Oichi is planning to attack us right now." Keiji said.

"Don't say that! That is Nobunaga's sister! I don't think she would attack him." Samhime shrieked.

* * *

**Time: 7:52 p.m.**

**Place: Ane River/ Oda- Tokugawa Camp **

**Date: July 28, 1570 **

**Weather: Lightning Storm**

The Oda army had arrived and successfully repelled the Asakura army. Nobunaga and Iyeasu were sitting in a tent laughing at how weak the Asakura was, when Nobutada burst in with a note.

"Father, read this note." Nobutada said quickly.

Nobunaga snatched the note and began reading it. When he finished reading, he looked forward with an angry look on his face.

"What's it about?" Iyeasu asked.

"The Azai have announced that there are going to be repercussions for us helping you. That could only mean one thing, and that means they are going to attack." Nobunaga announced.

"Did it say when?" Iyeasu asked.

"No…What kind of idiot would say when they are going to attack? But we must stay ready at all times. Nobutada go tell everybody the news."

Nobutada nodded and ran out of the tent. Nobunaga laid back down to go to sleep.

"Lord Nobunaga? You're going to sleep?!" Iyeasu asked.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" Nobunaga asked.

"…I just thought that maybe you would like to be awake in case the Azai attacks." Iyeasu replied.

"Oh…They don't make a difference. I'm tired anyways, wake me up later." Nobunaga yawned.

Iyeasu walked out of the tent and began heading for his tent when Tadakatsu stopped him.

"My lord, Nobutada told me what the Azai said. What should we do?" Tadakatsu asked with wide eyes.

"Nobunaga said just wait until the Azai actually attacks." Iyeasu said.

"But what if we are not expecting it?" Tadakatsu asked.

"I have no idea. But Nobunaga said the Azai is weak anyways so….We will just have to wait and see what happens."

"The Azai has sent a threatening letter! Be on your alert!" A troop screamed.

Many troops began to scream and panic. They ran around and some fell down yelling. Nobutoso had seen quite enough. He walked to the middle of the camp.

"Everybody shut the hell up!" He screamed.

Everybody got quiet and looked at him.

"Listen to yourselves! Screaming and panicking off of some weak ass Azai army. We are the Oda army dammit! Do you think we could lose to the Azai on our worse day?" Nobutoso asked.

"Hell no!" Kaguya yelled.

"Thank you Kaguya. All the battles we have won, and all the blood we have spilled, do you think we could ever lose to them?" Nobutoso asked.

The troops put their heads down in shame. They couldn't believe they were doubting themselves. Samhime walked into Nobunaga's tent and sat down next to him.

"Daddy?" Samhime asked.

"What is it?" Nobunaga asked.

"I just wanted to ask you one last time to not jump to conclusions when it comes to Oichi. She may not be aware of you battling Nagamasa. Or maybe Nagamasa is threatening her to not come back." Samhime said.

Nobunaga did not respond. Samhime rolled her eyes at her father's stubbornness.

"You're not seriously going to kill your sister are you?" Samhime asked.

"She is now the enemy and must be eliminated." Nobunaga said without turning to look at Samhime.

"That's your sister!" Samhime argued raising her voice.

Nobunaga instantly sat up and faced her. "Who the hell are you taking that tone with?!" He growled.

"Obviously you because you can't think of the possibilities you dunce!" Samhime hissed.

Nobunaga grabbed Samhime by the collar of her sweater and pulled her close to his face.

"I'm going to tell you this one time you little girl…I don't give a damn what you, Nobutoso, Mitsuhide, or Toshiie has to say. This is my damn army and my damn land! You have no say so. You are a little girl." Nobunaga growled at her.

Samhime began looking scared of her father. He had never ever talked to her this kind of way. She was horrified now.

"Do you understand what the hell I'm saying?" Nobunaga asked.

Samhime nodded her head slowly. Nobunaga slowly let go of her shirt and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Now Samhime was confused. Before she could ask Nobunaga what that was for, he spoke first.

"Get out of my tent…" Nobunaga said softly.

Samhime did not argue. She quietly exited her father's tent and went on about her business.

* * *

**Time: 10:33 p.m.**

**Place: Odani Castle **

**Weather: Heavy Rain/ Storm**

Oichi sat in her bedroom contemplating her feelings. She really loved her brother and wanted him to have what he wanted in life. On the other hand, she loved her husband very much and she wanted to help him in any way possible. The stress was taking a toll on Oichi. She laid down to get some sleep.

**(Oichi's Dream)**

"Lady Noh? Why would you fight against your own family?"

"Because I have chosen my future, my heart is here with my husband. I no longer wish to be a Saito."

**(End Of Oichi's Dream)**

Oichi jumped up out of her sleep. She remembered that day ever since it happened. Noh had decided that she wanted her husband over her father. Maybe Oichi had made up her mind too. She was no longer a little girl anymore. Before she could think more into the subject, she fell asleep again.

**(Oichi's Dream)**

Oichi was brought into the Oda camp tied up right beside Nagamasa…The love of her life. Nobunaga now stood before them with a sword in his hand. He leaned down on his knees in front of Oichi.

"So this was your decision? You decided you wanted to side with a man over your family?" Nobunaga asked.

Oichi didn't respond to him. She looked over at Noh with a sad look on her face. Noh's face had no expression. She just watched Oichi.

"Didn't you make the same decision?" Oichi asked Noh.

"My decision was for the greater future. There is no way the Saito would've ended Nobunaga's rule. Just like there was no way Nagamasa could end Nobunaga's rule." Noh said.

Oichi frowned at her. Noh was being a complete hypocrite and using Nobunaga's power as her excuse to fight her family. Oichi felt completely defeated now. Nobunaga stood up and faced Toshiie.

"Untie Oichi and send her back to Owari….Kill Nagamasa." Nobunaga commanded.

Oichi wept as they began untying her. Suddenly, she blurted out her emotions.

"No! If you kill my love…you will have to kill me with him. I love him and I can't live without him. So if you want me to live you will spare Nagamasa as well." Oichi blurted out.

Nobunaga looked as if he was taken aback by that statement. Then, he pointed his sword at Oichi. "Kill her too." He said.

Oichi looked completely astonished. She was his sister and he was going to kill her. As Nagamasa and Oichi were led off to the execution room, Oichi began getting more and more scared. She looked at Nagamasa, who had no emotion on his face.

"Are you not scared?" Oichi asked.

"No. I am happy to have died trying to protect my friends in the Asakura and not bowing down to a dog like Nobunaga." Nagamasa responded.

The Oda troops finished tying down Oichi and Nagamasa. Oichi was about to beg for her life when she saw a sword coming straight for her head.

**(End Of Oichi's Dream)**

Oichi jumped up out of her sleep. She was sweating and panting loudly. She wiped the sweat off her face with her hand and noticed Nagamasa standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Nagamasa asked.

Oichi caught her breath and looked at him. "Yes I'm fine, just a nightmare and nothing major." She responded.

Nagamasa sat down on the bed beside her. "You know I'm going to have to fight Nobunaga right?" He asked.

Oichi nodded her head slowly. Nagamasa put his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to stay here with me. If you really wish you can go back home with Nobunaga." Nagamasa said.

Oichi said nothing in response. She was still fumbling with her emotions inside her head.

"I know you want to go back home with your brother. He means more than me because he is your brother. It's okay though, I will completely understand your decision." Nagamasa smiled.

"No." Oichi responded.

"No what?" Nagamasa asked.

"I wish to stay here with you my love." Oichi said looking at him.

"Are you serious?" Nagamasa asked.

Oichi nodded her head. "I have made up my mind now and I want to be here with you." She smiled.

Nagamasa instantly grabbed her and hugged her. He was so happy she decided to stay here with him. Hikari Hanabira entered the room.

"The Oda Army has been spotted." Hikari announced.

Nagamasa instantly jumped up off the bed. "Are the Asakura alright?" He asked.

"The Asakura are still fine. They are in Yokoyama castle." Hikari responded.

Nagamasa nodded his head. "Thank you for informing me." He said.

Hikari looked at Oichi. "Are you okay Oichi?" She asked.

Oichi wiped a tear from her face and smiled at her. "Yes I'm fine. I just finished making the biggest decision of my life that's all." She said.

Hikari nodded her head. "I'm going to go back outside to scout." She said. She bowed and exited the room.

**(Oda Camp)**

Kaguya finished reading the submitted battle plans that were made by Iyeasu. She walked over to Keiji to see if he read them.

"Keiji? Have you read these battle plans?" She asked.

Keiji finished gulping down his orange juice and looked at her.

"You know battle plans never capture my attention. I don't waste my time reading them. I just do what is asked of me." Keiji responded.

"But Keiji, it is imperative that you read this. This is going to get us killed." Kaguya said.

"What is going to get us killed?!" Samhime shouted powerwalking towards Kaguya.

"These battle plans…" Kaguya said handing Samhime the battle plans.

Samhime read it carefully and saw the diagram drawn. "Who wrote this?" She asked.

"Iyeasu…"Kaguya responded with her arms folded.

"If we were to go by this formation, we could be caught in a nasty pincer attack. What is Iyeasu thinking?!"

"That's what I was wondering." Kaguya said.

Samhime stormed over to Iyeasu and slammed the battle plans down in front of him. "What the hell is this?" She asked.

"The battle plans…What about them?" Iyeasu asked.

"These plans are completely stupid. If we follow these plans, we will be caught in a pincer attack! We are not going to use these plans!" Samhime screamed.

Nobunaga came out of his tent when he heard the loud screaming from Samhime.

"My Lady…You have not seen the other part of the plans." Iyeasu said calmly.

"Oh hell no! There is a second part to this garbage plan?" Samhime asked.

"If you read the second part you would know what I'm talking about." Iyeasu said.

Samhime rolled her eyes. "Where is the other portion then?" She asked.

"I have it…" Nobunaga said standing behind her.

Samhime flinched at the sound of his voice. She spun around on her heels and faced him. "Daddy? I didn't see you standing there." She said nervously.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Nobunaga asked lowly.

Samhime looked around for a bit and then nodded her head. "Sure…"

Nobunaga grabbed her hand and took her outside the camp and into the woods. He stopped walking when they reached the cabin.

"Why have you taken me here?" Samhime asked.

Nobunaga turned around and looked at her. He began getting closer to her.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" Samhime asked.

"You take after me well…" Nobunaga said softly.

"And what does that mean?" Samhime asked confused.

"I liked the way you talked to Iyeasu. You have little tolerance for stupid ideas. I like that and you get that from me." Nobunaga responded.

"Well, they do call me the daughter of the Demon King…" Samhime bragged while running her hands through her hair.

Nobunaga watched her every move. Samhime was playing with her hair when her butterfly clip fell out of her hair. She turned around to pick it up. Samhime had on a very short black skirt, so when she bent over to pick it up, Nobunaga could see her underwear. It drove him crazy. Samhime put the butterfly clip back in her hair and turned back around to look at her father.

"So why are we here again?" Samhime asked.

Nobunaga turned around and walked into the cabin. Samhime followed him inside. Samhime made sure to close the door after she entered.

"Daddy what is up with you? You have been acting weird with me lately." Samhime said.

Nobunaga turned around and looked her up and down. Samhime gave him a mysterious look as he surveyed her. She began stepping closer to her. He stopped when nose was on hers.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Samhime asked leaning her head back.

Nobunaga grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips into hers. He began kissing Samhime ferociously. Samhime was completely caught off guard. She pulled away from her father and looked at him bewildered.

"Daddy what the hell?" Samhime asked puzzled.

Nobunaga grabbed her and crashed his lips into her again. He picked Samhime up and wrapped her legs around his waist and backed her up into a wall. He began kissing and licking Samhime on her neck while thrusting his pelvis between her legs slowly.

"You're going to dry hump me?" Samhime asked panting.

"Are you requesting something more?" Nobunaga asked as he kissed on neck.

Samhime didn't answer his question. She began moaning as Nobunaga licked on her neck. Nobunaga looked at Samhime with dark eyes.

"Did you just ask for more?" Nobunaga asked softly.

Samhime didn't answer the question. Nobunaga reached under her skirt and grabbed her left butt cheek and began squeezing it.

"Are you asking for more?" Nobunaga asked again.

Samhime didn't know what she wanted. This felt so good to her, but this was her father!

"Do you desire more?" Nobunaga whispered in her ear.

Samhime bit her lip. "Yes…" She choked out.

"Yes?" Nobunaga asked this time slapping her butt cheek.

"Yes…" Samhime said lowly.

Nobunaga slapped her butt cheek as hard as he could. "Yes?" He asked.

"YES!" Samhime screamed.

Nobunaga laid her on the floor and got on top of her. He began kissing her neck and unzipping her small sweater. Samhime had nothing on under her sweater but a bra…A bra that was way too tight against her breast. Nobunaga began kissing on her breasts and squeezing them. Suddenly he stopped and stood up.

Samhime stared up at him panting. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"We will continue this later…" Nobunaga said.

He walked out of the cabin and began heading back for his camp. Leaving Samhime laying on the floor inside the cabin hot and bothered.

"What the hell did I just do? What will my mother think of me if she finds out?" Samhime said to herself.

* * *

And the long awaited Chapter 4 is over ;)

I was suffering from severe writers block on this story but I decided I was going to make this story edgy and M rated.

I hope you guys liked it. I especially hope Gianti-Faith Hikari's brief appearance. Don't worry Hikari will play a bigger role in the next chapter :)

There will be love scenes and everything in this story now :)

If you have a requested love scene you wanna see in the future let me know.

Review the chapter!

I love you all for reading! Bye!


End file.
